Speechless
by iseethingsdifferentlynow
Summary: The three things that made Kurt Hummel speechless


Speechless

Kurt Hummel talked... a lot. It wasn't something he was proud of but it wasn't exactly the thing that he hated about himself either. He kind of just went with it. Kurt could talk about anything for hours on end whether if it was the latest issue of Vouge, the best way to replace a fuel pump, or the new spring collection of 2011. Kurt could even talk about the things his not interested in for ages, mostly though about why he wasn't interested in it. So the fact that something or someone could make Kurt Hummel speechless was astounding to anyone who new him. And there was only three things that could make him speechless.

One; For Good from Wicked, the greatest closing number of all time. He remembered listening to the song for the first time. It had been the third anniversary of his mum's death and he had been a mess, it had been the first time that year that he had cried about it. He was quite proud of himself that it had taken so long for him to cry because it meant that he wasn't letting it take over his life like it had the last year. But on that day he just let go and thought about his mum. He sat next to her old dresser, opened it and let the scent of her old perfume wash over him and just let the tears fall and the memories form. He remembered dancing on her toes around the kitchen while they waited for the best oatmeal cookie ever to finish baking in the oven. He remembered the feel of her hand as she brushed the tears from his eyes when the bullies were partically vigurous with there words at school that day. He remembered how she smiled at him from her hospital, the night she died, and told him it would be okay, even though she new it wasn't'. Kurt sat there crying for hours before his dad came home from work, sent the baby sitter home and came at sat with him. Burt had held his son for awhile before pulling out a soundtrack from the newest musical on Broadway at that moment. Kurt had grabbed it looked at his dad and smiled. He had been raving on about it for weeks about how it was rated so high and how much he wanted to watch it. Kurt had raced to his room and put the CD into his stereo and skipped to his favourite part of the musical, the closing number. Kurt had sat there, speechless.

Two; Disney movies. Okay, he knew that it was cheesy and a huge cliche but there was something about these childhood favourite that just made him sit back and go, "Wow." He could, of course, refer back again to when he was younger and would watch them with his parents a million times but he won't. Kurt could only think of one thing when he watched a Disney and that was New Directions, his Glee club. As the years went by a tradition had started to form in his Glee club where, before any type of competition they would have a Disney movie marathon. The days were fuelled with a lot of candy and other types of food, singing, dancing and just general goofiness. Those days really made them feel like a family. As the New Directions got older and started to leave school they decided to get together once a month for these days but as time went by and people started to move away from Lima, Kurt included, it had become harder for them to all get together so that once a month turned into once a year. But, nevertheless, these days held some of Kurt's most favourite memories and the movies would always make him speechless.

Now these two things that made him speechless did have there faults as, depending on what mood Kurt was in, he would sometimes sing along, as loud as he possibly could, with the songs from the movies and of course with For Good. But there was one thing, or to be exact one person, that was forever making Kurt speechless.

Three; Blaine Anderson. There was so many things about this man that rendered Kurt speechless. His voice, whether it was him singing or talking or laughing (and Kurt's favourite moaning but this story isn't about that so lets get our mind out of the gutter, shall we?) he made him speechless every time. Kurt remembered their first kiss, it had taken him a good minute to just say, "I thought we were." When Blaine said I love you for the first time his mouth had been glued shut and it wasn't just because he had to swallow his coffee. When Blaine asked him to marry him Kurt sat there speechless for so long that Blaine thought that it meant no and had gotten halfway out the apartment before Kurt had come to his senses and raced after him. There was so many others things as well not just the big like saying, "I do, " but little things like him giving a goodnight or good morning kiss or the days when a package would arrive on his office desk with sugar free chocolate or a bunch of roses appearing at the front door.

As time went by things started happening in Kurt's life that made him more speechless than he had ever been. Like the little boy that sat on his lap sucking on his finger as his eyes flickered behind his sleeping eyelids. This little boy that he and Blaine had discovered sitting alone in the corner of the rather run down orphanage in Vietnam. There was also some of his little children in his kindergarten class who would come running to him in tears rather than their parents who were standing next to him. Kurt knew that there was always going to be things in his life that made him speechless but those three, now four things, would forever make him sit back and take a rest from the endless flow of words that fell from his mouth.


End file.
